Senseless
by Wash in with WAVES
Summary: There were times when Naminé felt perfectly fine and alive, but there were other moments where she felt she was being crushed and buried by ten tons of water. Naminé is the typical rebellious teenage girl, and she slowly realizes everything happens for a reason and faces her darkest fears. AU, Namine/Roxas, Rokunami, other pairings are tba. R&R!


**Author's Note; **here I go. I'm tired of sitting around with writer's block. Sick and fucking tired of it. So here I go. This is my attempt to create and write a story that's dramatic with loads of romance and probably angst and some humor, if I'm even funny. Because at this point, any of that is better than sitting around and doing nothing.

**Romance; Drama; Comedy; Teen-fic; highschool**

**AU**, you have been warned. I don't know about pairings at the moment; you'll never know what I'll end up doing, unless you're psychic. Then, help me out maybe?

**T** rated, possibly **M. **Let's start easy for now.

I apologize for any incorrect grammar, spelling, and so forth. I tried my best. I really did. Enjoy, otherwise.

* * *

**_Senseless_**

by

_ Wash in With WAVES_

* * *

Prologue – Drowning

"It was a dream that I could never forget. It was one of those dreams that consisted of memories, but with a hint of something cryptic—something I could never understand."

[_blast it_] _Endless Tales_ by The Polar Dream

* * *

Sometimes, day or night, whenever Naminé was sleeping she would have a reoccurring dream that haunted her for as long as she could remember. She was convinced that the dream came to be after an incident where she had fallen off a boat that carried a class of second grade students.

It had been about ten years since the traumatic experience, and Naminé had forced herself to block whatever memories she had of that day. Most of it was foggy when she was conscious, but her sleeping mind would never let her forget a single vivid detail of it.

The dream always started out with how excited she felt when they were finally leaving the harbor to go out to sea for some whale-watching. All her classmates sat among themselves, complaining about their sea-sickness and how the cold air nipped at their skin. Naminé was the only one smiling and put all her attention towards the surface of the forever shifting water, anticipating for any kind of whale to breach. She had been hanging around the stern of the boat, while everybody else sat near the bow.

There was a light, giddy squeal as she caught sight of a slick dark fin sail out of the water in a waving motion and disappearing back into the ocean. "I saw a whale!" she cried out, astonished, and her classmates' ears perked up and they quickly scurried over to where she had been observing alone.

There was chatter among the students as they searched for Naminé's allegedly spotted whale, but it still yet to show up again.

One of the girls glared at her and shoved Naminé at her shoulders. "You're such a liar! There's no whale," the young redhead accused. The platinum blonde and redhead had been at each other's throats ever since they met in kindergarten, and Kairi rudely pushed Naminé off the swing right after she had gotten on. Kairi was well-known for doing whatever possible to get what she wanted.

The teacher half-heartedly ordered the two girls to not fight before returning to her crumpled magazine.

Naminé instinctively lowered her gaze down to her brand new yellow rain boots that she had worn for the field trip, just in case a random sea storm decided to strike. She balled up her fists, and her knuckles shown white because of the intensity and the cold temperature. She snapped her neck back up and shot Kairi an angry look. "I did, too! His fin was black!" Naminé didn't forget to include a stubborn stomp of her boot.

Kairi rolled her eyes and sneered. "You just said there was a whale, because you want everybody's attention, because you're alone all the time. No one likes you, freak," she said in a snippy tone.

There was an eruption of stifled giggles from the rest of the class as Kairi stood there with her arms crossed and a triumphant smile. She motioned her hand over her shoulder and turned around in her little pink Sketchers. "Let's go, guys. We probably missed seeing a whale, because of _her_." Everyone followed her lead as Kairi made her way back up to the bow.

Naminé frowned and spun around, grabbing onto the white railing. She pulled herself towards it and leaned her stomach against the top bar, slightly swinging to and fro on her belly. Her feet were barely touching the boat's floor.

"I saw you," she whispered to absolutely no one but herself and the elusive whale. She scrubbed the bottom of her pink nose with her wrist and quickly swiped the hem of her sleeve over her eyes several times. She covered her face and inhaled, taking in a salty, humid breath before she resumed leaning on the railing.

She hadn't noticed the ship was speeding up or how the ship began rocking a little more than before. Suddenly, the stern fell into a large dip at the same time Naminé was swinging her body forward on her stomach. The steepness was frightening and caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting for the boat to be pulled down by the mountainous waves.

Naminé nosedived into the dark blue abyss and didn't have a second to even cry out. She was completely underwater, and her hair floated around her, slowly dancing like golden ribbons in the water.

She held her breath and threw her eyes open. She nearly let go of her breath when she witnessed the colossus blue whale twist and glide through the water. It was so close; Naminé could almost just reach out and _touch it._

The current forced her back up to the surface of the water, and her mind and body registered the fact that she didn't know how to swim or stay afloat. Her thin arms flailed in the water, and she opened her mouth to gasp for air, coughing and sputtering out the salty water at the same time. She felt so frantic and scared, she couldn't even find the boat that she was on a few seconds ago.

Her vocal cords strained to make a sound—any sound at all. She attempted at a scream which only came out as a desperate whine or whimper. Another wave buried her into its arms, and Naminé was pushed back under. She spun three times and paddled her way back up to the surface, reaching her hand out towards the morning grey sky.

Without mercy, another curve of the ocean attacked her, and she wasn't able to get another breath.

The whale gracefully made its way towards her, being only twenty feet away from her. She could hear its high-pitched whistle that resonated through the water.

Naminé had already let go of whatever oxygen she had left in her lungs. She stared at the majestic animal before her. She closed her eyes and all blurred and turned to a menacing black. The next thing she knew, she felt absolutely nothing and woke up, covered in a layer of sticky sweat, panting, and slightly perplexed.

That was how the dream ended, not her life.

* * *

**Author's Note;** and there you have it. The prologue to my word spit. Leave a review, favorite please, maybe follow? I'll see you lovelies later.

P.S. Usually anything in parentheses or brackets means I suggest you play the damn song (just kidding). Some mood music. Optional, obviously. But have fun. Example was [blast it] insert song name and artist. Be on the look out. It's not gonna look the same all the time.

**xo**


End file.
